Technical Field
The present invention, generally, relates to dynamic compilation, and more particularly, to execution of tasks with dynamic compilation by computer systems.
Description of the Related Art
Dynamic compilation such as Just-In-Time (JIT) compilation is a technique that allows for providing platform neutrality, in which native code compilation is delayed to runtime rather than prior to execution. Programming languages including Java™, Python, PHP (Hypertext Preprocessor) and Scala have implementations that employ such a dynamic compilation approach.
Elasticity is a new metric that measures adaptation capability of cloud computing systems to change of workloads over time. New servers are added when requests for an application are increased. A part of the servers are removed when the requests are decreased. The dynamic compilation can improve performance of the applications on the servers at runtime. However, it may affect the elasticity of the computing systems where the application based on such programming languages is deployed on the newly added servers. Considerable long ramp-up time may be required until reaching peak throughput, resulting in insufficient adaptation or overreaction in the cloud computing systems.